leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Villainous teams
Villainous teams, referred to officially as villainous organizations (Japanese: の villainous organizations) or sinister organizations (Japanese: villainous organizations; officially secret teams), are groups which serve as the main antagonists in the storylines of Pokémon games. Whatever their goals in their respective games, one thing they all have in common is that they plan on achieving their results through the misuse of . Their names generally follow the pattern Team ~ (Japanese: ''-dan''). Comparisons Villainous teams in the core series have many aspects in common. Their structure generally includes, in order of rank, a leader, one or more admins and a number of anonymous grunts. Some teams have additional levels of authority within them, such as Team Flare's scientists, as well as additional members and associated individuals who do not fit into the hierarchy at all, such as Gladion, who works with Team Skull. Aside from , each core series game has only one team acting in a villainous capacity. Typically, the player character encounters the villainous team many times over the course of their adventure. Typically, they first encounter grunts early in the game, often involved in a small act of villainy unrelated to the team's broader goals. As the player's adventure continues, they meet more of the team's members and uncover more of its secrets and aims, culminating in one or more encounters with the team's boss. Finally, toward the end of the game, the player foils the team's scheme. In most games — with the exception of — this happens before the end of the player's journey to the Pokémon League. The above refers to the core series games; however, other canons, such as the Pokémon Adventures manga, have created very different interpretations of villainous teams. Core series Team Rocket Team Rocket members wear black costumes and have a red "R" as their crest. Many variations of the costume have been seen. Their leader is Giovanni. In the games In Generation I, Team Rocket often worked to gain money, through methods such as burglary and selling Fossils. Their plans culminated in a hostile takeover of the Silph Co. building in Saffron City. The gang based their operations in the hidden basement of the Celadon Game Corner. Initially, Giovanni was the leader of the Viridian Gym. After being defeated by / , he resigned his position and disappeared to train further. Team Rocket was disbanded at this time, but isolated groups still operated in the Sevii Islands until they were made aware of Giovanni's departure. For three years, Team Rocket appeared to be gone completely. However, an underground movement, led by executives from the Sevii Islands, developed in the Johto region. As usual, it began with crimes committed to earn money, such as selling tails at outrageous prices. As the Johto Team Rocket grew in size, scientists within the group studied radio waves and how they might be used to control Pokémon. From a former ninja base in Mahogany Town, their experiments affected the at the Lake of Rage, causing the Pokémon to evolve unnaturally. Although the experiment was stopped by Lance, Team Rocket soon took over the Goldenrod Radio Tower, intending to use its transmitter to affect Pokémon nationwide. Before putting their plan into action, however, Team Rocket used the tower to instead attempt to contact Giovanni, hoping he would hear their message and return. This gave / enough time to infiltrate the besieged Goldenrod and defeat Team Rocket's executives, who again disbanded the group. Some time later, a time traveling Ethan/Lyra from the future fought Giovanni while their present-day counterpart watched the fight. Giovanni vanished after the fight, and Ethan/Lyra returned to their time. In the anime Team Rocket has appeared in almost every episode since the second, usually as the bumbling trio Jessie, James, and , though at times as well as other members, such as Butch and Cassidy, have appeared. Giovanni made separate attempts to take over Kanto and Unova, failing both times. In the manga Pokémon Adventures Team Rocket first appear in Pokémon Adventures, when and are pursuing in Viridian Forest. They are led by , who is portrayed in a much more sinister light than in the anime or games, as with Team Rocket on a whole. This canon's depiction of Gym Leaders is different from that of the games and anime, who generally depict Gym Leaders as valiant. In the , the three most prominent members of Team Rocket, collectively referred to as the Team Rocket Triad, are Koga, Sabrina and Lt. Surge. Like the other villainous trios, two members of the Team Rocket Triad (Sabrina and Lt. Surge) are true to their original calling (though as opposed to the other villainous trios, for them it is being Gym Leaders, not being members of their Team), while one goes his own way, that being Koga. For a short time, Blaine worked for Team Rocket, making 5 out of the 8 Kanto Leaders Rocket-affiliated at some point in their life. As in the games, Giovanni later disbands Team Rocket and shuns the Team Rocket Triad, and the four of them go their separate ways. Team Rocket make a brief comeback aboard the S.S. Aqua, but they are on the whole unsuccessful. Later, however, Pryce, under the guise of the Masked Man, reforms Team Rocket for his own uses. At this point, his most prominent members are Carl, Sham, Karen and Will. Pryce plans to use Team Rocket to gain control of , and eventually , and through that control time in order to save his 's parents. After convinces him to cease his villainous ways, he too disbands Team Rocket. In the , Giovanni once again reforms Team Rocket, the most notable members now being the Three Beasts of Team Rocket. The main aim for Team Rocket is to reunite Giovanni with his son through the use of . Like the other villainous trios, two of the Beasts remain true to their original calling as Rockets, those being Orm and Sird, while the other, Carr, goes his own way. In this arc, Silver is intended to inherit Team Rocket, but he instead shuns it. In the , it was revealed that Carr had taken over Team Rocket and gathered the remaining troops together. His reign of power comes to an abrupt end, however, as the organization is then taken over by the four , who intend to gather all the Plates and use them to control . With the unknowing help of Gold, , and Silver, the Rocket Executives manage to enter the Sinjoh Ruins, where Arceus recreates , , and , which Archer intends to be an invincible army for Giovanni. However, when Giovanni arrives with Lance and Pryce, it is revealed that the battle of the three Legendary Pokémon would cause the destruction of both Johto and Sinnoh, as foreseen by Pryce when he was trapped in the time stream. Thanks to Gold opening up to Togebo, Arceus soon calms down the Legendary Pokémon, sending them back to their respective realms. As a reward of his good deed, Celebi then cures Giovanni of his long-time illness, allowing him to return to lead Team Rocket and its rebuilding. Silver still doesn't approve his father's criminal life, intending to stop Team Rocket and convince his father of the error of his ways one day by himself. Team Aqua Team Aqua members wear blue costumes that look like outfits. They have a skull-and-bones-like "A" as their crest. Their leader is Archie. Team Aqua tries to expand the ocean and awaken . In the games In Pokémon Sapphire (and its remake, Alpha Sapphire), their main goal is to reduce the landmass of the Hoenn region. They are first encountered in Petalburg Woods and a grunt is fought. After earning the , the same grunt is seen fleeing to the Rusturf Tunnel, and had kidnapped Peeko. Later, they are seen Slateport City's Oceanic Museum, attempting to steal the Devon Goods from Captain Stern. Later, they steal a Meteorite from Professor Cozmo in Meteor Falls, and use it to try to cause Mt. Chimney to become dormant. After being defeated, they aren't seen again until the player reaches the Weather Institute, where a group of grunts led by Shelly are looking for information about the Legendary Pokémon and the weather Pokémon . Soon after, they are seen at Mt. Pyre, and succeed in stealing the Red Orb (Blue Orb in Alpha Sapphire). They then return to Slateport City to steal the Submarine Explorer 1 that Captain Stern built. They are seen and fought at their hideout near Lilycove City, which cannot be accessed until after earning the in Sapphire, and they then travel to the Seafloor Cavern with the orb to awaken Kyogre. In Pokémon Ruby and its remake, Omega Ruby, they help the player defeat Team Magma. In Pokémon Emerald, they are first seen at Slateport City's Oceanic Museum, attempting to steal the Devon Goods from Captain Stern. At Meteor Falls they cause Team Magma to flee. They are seen fighting Team Magma at Mt. Chimney. Later, they are seen again when the player reaches the Weather Institute, where a group of grunts led by Shelly are looking for information about the Legendary Pokémon and the weather Pokémon . Soon after, they are seen at Mt. Pyre, and succeed in stealing the Red Orb. They then steal the Submarine Explorer 1 that Captain Stern built. They are seen and fought at their hideout near Lilycove City. After many grunts and Matt are defeated, they are seen traveling to the Seafloor Cavern with the Red Orb to awaken Kyogre. After defeating many grunts and Shelly, Archie is seen awakening Kyogre, but it flees, and is fought and defeated by the player. Archie and Maxie are seen in Sootopolis City until stops the fight between Kyogre and . After this, the two leaders are seen returning the respective orbs to Mt. Pyre. In the anime Team Aqua made their first appearance in Stairway to Devon. In the manga Pokémon Adventures Team Magma Team Magma wear red jumpsuit outfits, which have been variously interpreted to look like costumes or similar to an imp. They have a stylized "M", appearing like a volcano, as their team's signature crest. Their leader is Maxie. Team Magma attempts to wake and expand the land area of the world. In the games In Pokémon Ruby (and its remake, Omega Ruby), their main goal is to increase the landmass of the Hoenn region. They are first encountered in Petalburg Woods, and a grunt is fought. After earning the , the same grunt is seen fleeing to the Rusturf Tunnel and had kidnapped Peeko. Later, they are encountered at Slateport City's Oceanic Museum, attempting to steal the Devon Goods from Captain Stern. Later, they steal a Meteorite from Professor Cozmo in Meteor Falls, and use it to try to cause Mt. Chimney to erupt. After being defeated, they aren't seen again until the player reaches the Weather Institute, where a group of grunts led by Courtney in Ruby or Tabitha in Omega Ruby are looking for information about the Legendary Pokémon and the weather Pokémon . Soon after, they are seen at Mt. Pyre, and succeed in stealing the Blue Orb (Red Orb in Omega Ruby). They then steal the Submarine Explorer 1 that Captain Stern built. They are seen and fought at their hideout in Lilycove City, which cannot be accessed after earning the in Ruby, and they then travel to the Seafloor Cavern with the orb to awaken Groudon. In Pokémon Sapphire (and its remake, Alpha Sapphire), they help the player defeat Team Aqua. In Pokémon Emerald, Team Magma is first seen in Meteor Falls, but flee when Archie and Team Aqua appear. Like in Ruby and Omega Ruby, they steal the meteorite. They are first fought at Mt. Chimney, and this is the first time Tabitha and Maxie are fought. After fighting Team Aqua, who successfully stole the Red Orb, at Mt. Pyre, the player obtains the Magma Emblem, which was dropped by a grunt when Team Magma stole the Blue Orb, and accesses the hideout. However, in this game, it's located in Jagged Pass instead of being near Lilycove City in Ruby and Omega Ruby. After defeating many grunts and Tabitha, the player witnesses Maxie awaken Groudon, but it flees, and they then fight Maxie for the second time. After earning the Mind Badge, they are fought at the Mossdeep Space Center for the last time. After defeating a few grunts, the player teams up with Steven Stone and defeat Maxie and Tabitha in a Double Battle. They are also seen after Archie awakens Kyogre in the Seafloor Cavern and is defeated by the player. The two leaders are in Sootopolis City until stops the fight between Kyogre and Groudon. After that, they are seen returning the respective orbs to Mt. Pyre. In the anime Team Magma made their first appearance in A Ruin with a View. In the manga Pokémon Adventures Team Galactic Galactic Grunts wear black and white jumpsuits that vaguely resemble spacesuits and wear their hair in teal bowl cuts. Their leader is Cyrus, who wishes to create a new universe by awakening and /or . Their team's crest is a stylized letter "G" (possibly resembling a spiral galaxy). Whereas the other teams usually have large logos on their uniforms, Team Galactic's logos are small, being barely visible on their battle sprites. In the games In , Cyrus wishes to recreate the in his image with the powers of or . In , the leader is still Cyrus, but this time, he tries to summon both Dialga and Palkia to create a world without spirit. In Platinum, Charon is also present. In Platinum, once the player has access to Stark Mountain, Mars and Jupiter are seen at Stark Mountain with Charon attempting to use the power of , but after being defeated, they leave the team, and Charon is arrested, leaving Saturn as the only Team Galactic Commander still part of the team. In the anime Saturn, along with two grunts, appeared in A Secret Sphere of Influence!, though it was just a brief cameo at the end of the episode. Here, they commissioned Team Rocket to steal the Adamant Orb and frame Nando for the crime. At the end, Team Galactic commented that Team Rocket did a lousy job at it. This was not revealed until their next appearance, Journey to the Unown!. Saturn tried to locate the and control them using a cube with an pattern. Cyrus, Mars, and Jupiter later appeared in Losing Its Lustrous and Double Team Turnover! with Saturn. In the manga Pokémon Adventures Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Like in the games, the team is led by Cyrus. The team essentially has the same goal as in the games, but it was possible that the s did not know about the absolute plan of their leader, since Mars was shocked when Cyrus revealed that his ultimate goal was to create the universe and all of its life fully anew. Hareta, with the help of Mitsumi, a former member, and the Gym Leaders, managed to stop him. Later, Charon became the new leader and tried to capture . Mars and Jupiter left on a search to find Cyrus and were treated as deserters. One of the most distinctive characters of the team is B-2, a grunt who has swollen buttocks due to Hareta biting him when they first met. Team Plasma Team Plasma is the villainous team of the Unova region. Originally, the grunts wore a costume that resembles a 's armor, while the Seven Sages wore robes. Their objective is to separate humanity from Pokémon. Their leader is N, although the team is being used to further the goals of his adopted father, Ghetsis. After this is discovered, the members of Team Plasma that support Ghetsis change their uniform to be more similar to pirates, while those that support N remain in the old uniform. Their crest is the letters P and Z combined together, looking like the . In the games Team Plasma appears in various locations. In , their leader, N, is encountered very early in the game and is battled in many of Team Plasma's appearances. Eventually, N is able to gain control of / , and defeats the champion Alder. After the player captures the other Legendary Pokémon and defeats N, Ghetsis reveals his true plans, battling the hero himself. After his defeat and arrest, Looker will ask the player to help him round up the remaining Sages. In , Team Plasma has split into two different factions. One of the factions consists of the few members of Team Plasma that are still loyal to N. The other faction, known as the new Team Plasma, is led by Colress. This faction is not attempting to release Pokémon, but instead take over Unova. They intend to accomplish this new goal by freezing the region and stealing all of the region's Pokémon. Having escaped from custody, Ghetsis once again reveals himself to be the true mastermind behind Team Plasma's actions. The reformed members and N help the player against new Team Plasma, culminating in the defeat of Colress and Ghetsis — the latter controlling . Following this, Colress officially disbands Team Plasma, retiring to P2 Laboratory. Ghetsis, having snapped and lost heart upon seeing his plans foiled, is taken away by the Shadow Triad, never to be seen again. In the anime Team Plasma's debut episodes were postponed due to the in Japan and were later retconned out of continuity. Their proper debut was in the Best Wishes Season 2: Episode N arc, but in their new outfits. N debuted at the end of New Places... Familiar Faces! and was properly introduced in the next episode. Colress, with some other grunts, first appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot! experimenting with wild Pokémon. Ghetsis made his proper appearance in Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!. Anthea and Concordia made their debut at the end of the episode rescuing N from Team Plasma. The Seven Sages appeared in a flashback in Secrets From Out of the Fog!. Like in the games, Team Plasma's plan is to use the strength of Pokémon and use it to take over the Unova region. In the manga Pokémon Adventures Team Flare Team Flare is the villainous team of the Kalos region. Team Flare Grunt's uniform is a mafia styled red suit, while Admins wear more stylized white suits and Scientists wear red suits of varying designs. Their symbol is a flaming letter F. In the games At first, Team Flare's goal is claimed to be making the world "beautiful" with style and lots of money. Despite their claims, several grunts and even their leader Lysandre confirm that they seek a world benefiting only those within Team Flare, disregarding anybody else. Team Flare attempted to make money by stealing and selling Fossils. They also siphoned energy from the Kalos Power Plant, and later on stole Poké Balls from the Poké Ball Factory. It is eventually revealed that Team Flare's true plan is to use the ancient Ultimate Weapon in order to obliterate all life except themselves and start anew, as Lysandre no longer sees a bright future for the current society — which, in his words, has grown to an unsustainable level and is doomed by "unproductive fools" consuming the planet's limited resources. At this point, it is explained that all their actions were preparations to this goal: the energy from the Power Plant was needed to reactivate the weapon, and the large number of Pokémon was needed to feed it, as it is powered by their life energies. After the player has defeated the Elite Four and the Champion, the player is tasked by Looker to help him solve a series of crimes related to a person known as Essentia, which would be revealed to be the result of experiments by Xerosic, one of Team Flare's scientists. In the anime The first appearance of a Team Flare member was in Mega Evolution Special I, where Lysandre made an appearance at Lysandre Labs, monitoring the Mega Evolution energy Alain had accumulated. He appears again in Mega Evolution Special II, where he interrupted Alain and Steven's battle. In the anime, Team Flare hatches a plan to capture the Legendary Pokémon, , which is first revealed in From A to Z!. However, they fail in doing so as it escapes. The team are after two of the Zygarde Cores, code-named Z1 and Z2. In Meeting at Terminus Cave!, Team Flare were able to locate Z2 while it and Z1 were communicating, and Mable and Aliana proceeded to go after Z2. After discovering that Z1 had joined and , they began following the group to capture it, and were seen on numerous occasions. Team Flare Admins, along with Xerosic, began their experiments on an island using the power of Zygarde Cells to mutate trees, which Xerosic declared was a success. Locating Z2, Aliana and Mable, along with Team Flare Grunts, were able to capture Z2 with the help of Alain and his , allowing Xerosic to later experiment on it. In Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!, on the night before the Lumiose Conference's final round, Team Flare, reaching the final stages of their plan, made their way to the Prism Tower to begin setting up their equipment. At the end of Down to the Fiery Finish!, Lysandre arrived at Prism Tower and ordered Z2 to show him its power as he put his plan into motion. In A Towering Takeover!, Lysandre televised a message to the citizens of Kalos, describing his plan to create a new, beautiful world by destroying the one they currently live in. Team Flare's plot was ultimately foiled in Forming a More Perfect Union!, after Z2 was freed from its control and Team Flare's Giant Rock destroyed. Lysandre's fate was unclear after he was engulfed in the same explosion that destroyed the Giant Rock, while the other members were eventually arrested. In the manga Pokémon Adventures Team Skull Team Skull is the primary villainous team of the Alola region. The grunts' black-and-white uniforms are inspired by street gangs, and consist of sneakers, shorts, wrist bands, tank tops, bandannas used to cover the lower face, and berets that resemble the tops of skulls. Their symbol is a stylized letter S in the shape of a skull, which is worn as a medallion. In the games Team Skull's intentions are to simply make enough money to survive. They have a history of disrupting island challenge events. The team's leader, Guzma, once attempted the island challenge and failed. He is acquainted with Professor Kukui. Plumeria, an Admin, is considered the "big sister" of the team and cares for the grunts, calling them her "cute, dumb brothers and sisters". It is eventually revealed by some of their members that the organization is composed of other people who also failed their island challenge. Their enforcer, Gladion, is the son of Aether President Lusamine and joined their team to become stronger, though the grunts do not consider him a real member of their team. Their base is located in Po Town. In the anime Team Skull makes their first appearance in Alola to New Adventure!, where three of their grunts, Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp, challenge Kiawe to a Pokémon battle, threatening to steal his . and team up to defeat the grunts, with Kiawe defeating all of the grunts' Pokémon with his 's Z-Move. Five Team Grunts appeared in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go Popplio! where they were bullying a before being seen off by using her 's . Three Team Skull grunts reappeared in Young Kiawe Had a Farm! where they sought revenge on Ash and Kiawe but were seen off with 's . In the manga Pokémon Adventures Team Rainbow Rocket Team Rainbow Rocket is a villainous team that appears in the Alola region. Members wear black uniforms that are similar to those worn by the original Team Rocket, but the red "R" logo on the uniform's front has been replaced by a rainbow "R" logo. In the games Team Rainbow Rocket's intentions are to create an army of Ultra Beasts in order to conquer all the worlds. The group is led by Giovanni, who has recruited the leaders of other villainous teams from alternate universes where they were successful in their plans, including Archie of Team Aqua, Maxie of Team Magma, Cyrus of Team Galactic, Ghetsis of Team Plasma, and Lysandre of Team Flare. Faba of the Aether Foundation also assists in Team Rainbow Rocket's Goals. Side series Cipher In the games In and , this group aimed to turn every Pokémon in the world into Shadow Pokémon. Their leader in Colosseum was Evice, and their leader in XD: Gale of Darkness was Greevil. In the manga Cipher has appeared in two manga adaptations: Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo and Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers. Team Snagem In the games In Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD, this team tries to steal every Pokémon in the world using their special device, the Snag Machine. In both games, their leader was Gonzap. Spin-off games Team Great Rocket In the games In Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR!, this team is located in the Trading Card Game Islands. They attempt to steal the Legendary Cards of the Grand Masters. Led by King Biruritchi, they take over TCG Island and kidnap several of the Club Masters. Go-Rock Squad In the games In , this team attempts to capture the Legendary beasts with their own version of the Capture Styler. In the manga In W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic, the Go-Rock Quads captured and used it against the Rangers Lunick and Solana. They controlled Deoxys and changed its formes by the use of their instruments. Team Meanies In the games In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Team Meanies is the enemy team. They harass the player and their partner many times, including stealing their personal rescue missions and attacking them. Eventually, the player has to rescue one of the members, and the leader of the team asks for help. In the anime Team Meanies appeared in the Mystery Dungeon anime short Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. Like in the games, they are the enemy team to Team Go-Getters. In the games Team Skull is a team of Pokémon in the second pair of Mystery Dungeon games. It is made up of , , and . They frequently harass the player's team, until Brine Cave, where Skuntank is injured. The two teams finally make up, and Team Skull is never seen again. In the anime Team Skull has not appeared in the anime. In the manga Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team Only Koffing and Zubat have appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team. Team Dim Sun In the games In , this team attempts to control all Pokémon in Almia Region. Blake Hall, their head, intends to force all the Pokémon in Almia to produce limitless energy for his company, the Altru Inc. In the manga Team Dim Sun appears in Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic. Their ultimate goal is to take control over via the . Phobos Battalion In the games Phobos Battalion are the enemies in . Their goal is to steal Pokémon to use their energy and power up a secret weapon called the Phobosphere. Their leader is Baron Phobos. In the manga Pokémon Pinchers In the games The Pokémon Pinchers are a villainous team based in the Oblivia region, appearing in . Their leaders are the Societea, four people who wish to extend their lives with the Golden Armor and rule the world. In the anime Two Pinchers and Red Eyes were seen in anime specials Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part One) and (Part Two). In the manga Trivia *In Generation VI, the final battle against a villainous team's Boss takes place on a background that differs from the actual location and reflects the Team's name. **For Lysandre, the background is a fiery area resembling a Sun's corona, whereas the actual location was Team Flare Secret HQ. **For Archie and Maxie, the background resembles a whirlpool or a volcano, respectively, while both battles take place in the Seafloor Cavern. Even if water and magma are featured in the chamber they are faced, they are battled on solid land. For the purposes of and , it is treated as the default plain terrain. Category:Anime characters Category:Game characters Category:Organizations de:Verbrecherorganisation es:Villano fr:Team it:Team malvagi zh:邪恶组织